Friends Forever (1)
by Sapphire Flame
Summary: My first fic - L/J. From Lily's POV. Please review, even if you hate it.
1. Friends Forever (1)

  
Friends Forever (Part 1)  
  
Before I start I must say that this story will not be perfect, there will be mistakes,   
as you will see later on, but I ask that you be considerate  
enough to read it. Thank you! Oh, and don't forget to review  
  
  
"Petunia!" Shouted Lily. "Give that back, that's my wand! I'll… I'll…I'll...  
Set Marbles on you (Marbles was Lily's new owl) Petunia screamed and dropped Lily's   
wand.  
"Mum! Mum! Lily's threatening me! Muuuuum!" Lily sighed. 'Big sisters are supposed to   
be mature', she thought, 'not to act like little babies'.  
  
A week ago Lily had received a letter telling her that in September she would be attending   
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was the only witch in her family so she   
was very excited. Yesterday she had been with her parents (her sister refused to come) to   
Diagon Alley (a magic street full of shops for witches and wizards). It was the most amazing   
street that she had ever seen. The shops made Lily's jaw drop and their names were   
extremely peculiar. There were names like:  
Quality Quidditch Supplies, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Flourish and Blotts   
(for school books), The Leaky Cauldron (a small pub) and Gringotts (a huge bank run by   
goblins).  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later Lily was all packed and ready to go. To get to the Hogwarts Express she   
had to go to the Kings Cross train station in central London, walk through a solid barrier   
between two platforms and so arrive at platform 9¾. Once she had got all her luggage onto   
the train it was all pretty easy. She kissed her Mum and Dad goodbye (and merely patted   
her sister's cheek with her own). On the train she found an empty compartment, sat down   
and waved her family goodbye as the train sped round the corner. Then the compartment   
door slid open revealing two boys who both had black hair, one of which who had   
extremely scruffy hair and glasses, she took an instant liking to him.  
"Hi!" said the one with scruffy hair   
"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black what's your name?"  
"Lily Chestnut," said Lily. Sirius snorted.  
"Sirius! Don't be so rude!" said James, even though he himself was fighting to keep back his   
laughter.  
"Don't worry, I get a lot of that," laughed Lily  
"Sorry," wheezed Sirius  
"'S'okay," said Lily  
"I like your owl," said Sirius, pointing to Marbles, who was flying around the compartment.  
"Thanks, she's called Marbles"  
"Nice name," said Sirius  
"Thanks, what's yours called?"  
"Beaky," said Sirius  
"Very original," laughed Lily  
"Mine's called Colm after my cousin"  
"Cool!"  
Just then the compartment door opened (again) to reveal a girl and two boys (all around   
their age).  
"Hi!" Said the girl  
" I'm Nancy Fisher, this is Peter Pettigrew and this is Frank Longbottom"  
"Hello," they both said at the same time.  
" What are your names?" asked Frank.  
"James Potter"  
"Lily Chestnut." Everyone (including Lily) giggled.  
"Sirius Black."  
"Well, now we all know each other," said Peter "Who wants a game of exploding snap?"  
  
***  
  
When they had got off the train, there was a massive man that you could see above all the   
other heads (including the teachers) and he was shouting   
"Firs'- years, Firs'- years over here!"  
" 'Lo," he said to the small group  
"Hi" they all said nervously  
" Firs'- years, follow me," he said. They came to a small lake with at least 20 boats in it.  
" No more'n four to a boat," he yelled above the crowd. Lily got in a boat with Sirius,   
James and Nancy. Peter and Frank went to find another boat. When they got to the castle   
everyone was dry, except for James, because Sirius had pushed him in (and he had got   
himself a detention before he had even set foot inside the castle, he was very proud of   
himself). The man opened the massive doors to reveal a hall twice the size of Lily's house   
and a very stern looking witch, Lily guessed she was a teacher or some thing.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, would you please follow me into the   
great hall," she said. "Silently," she added. The great hall was bigger than the other hall, and   
it had five huge tables. One table had a snake on a flag hanging above it another a lion the   
other an Eagle and the next one a badger, there wasn't a flag of an animal above the last   
one.  
"Please quietly stand here in a line," she said. She walked up to the front of the hall and   
placed a worn out old hat on a three-legged stool. All the first years started whispering   
furiously,  
"My brother Nick told me that you have to turn the hat into a mouse!" Said one girl   
worriedly  
"Oh dear!" Said another. Just then a very old man stood up and said  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, now your brains are empty it is time to start working again   
and fill them up, and to our new first years, Welcome to Hogwarts. I am your new   
headmaster Professor Dumbledore. In a moment Professor McGonagall will call your name   
out and you will come up and put the hat on."   
"I'll kill Nick!" said the girl again.  
"Allen, Samantha!" Shouted Professor McGonagall. The girl who had a brother called Nick   
walked nervously up to front of the hall and put the hat on.  
" GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat. Sam went to join the Gryffindors who were happy to   
welcome a new Gryffindor to the table.  
"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked up to stand and put the hat on,  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat, and Sirius went to join the rowdy Gryffindor table.  
"Bonston, Ian!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Chestnut, Lily!" Lily walked forwards nervously.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Hat. A very relieved Lily went to sit down next to Sirius at   
the Gryffindor table. As she was taking in all the surroundings, the Sorting was continuing:  
"Diggory, Amos!"  
HUFFLEPUFF!" And the Sorting continued in this vein, with each new student taking his or   
her place at his or her new house table.   
"Potter, James!' James stood up and walked over to the hat. After about a minute, it   
screamed…  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped hard along with all the other Gryffindors, as James walked   
over and sat down on Sirius' left side.  
"Nice one, James," she whispered. He grinned. So, for some peculiar reason, did Sirius, it   
being peculiar, as he probably hadn't heard what she had said. There were now only a few   
people left.  
"Snape, Severus," a boy who had a face like a horse walked up to the hat and put it on  
"SLYTHERIN!" Eventually everyone had been sorted; Peter, Frank and Nancy were all   
put in Gryffindor as well (luckily) along with a boy called Remus Lupin and two girls called   
Kelly Johnson and Siobhan Wolf. Then Dumbledore started talking again  
"Now we have had the sorting, just before we have the feast, I have a few notices to give   
out, number one is that you must not go near the forbidden forest unless you have a teacher   
with you, and that also applies to the trips to Hogsmeade for the first and second years, and   
the people who forgot their slips," he looked over to a girl in the fourth year.  
"That's Bertha Jorkins," whispered Sirius. "She's a Gryffindor fourth year, she's in my   
cousin's class," he added. Dumbledore continued:  
"But the thing I really want to draw your attention to is a new tree that we have just planted   
called the Whomping Willow, it is extremely dangerous and anyone who goes near it will be   
instantly suspended or in extreme cases expelled, but now let us start the feast!" And then   
food appeared in front of them Lily was so hungry she just grabbed anything she could reach   
and she had the best meal she had ever had in her whole life! When they were all fed and   
watered they were sent to bed, Lily, Sirius, James, Nancy, Peter and Frank all walked up   
together   
"Cat's eyes," said Sirius (it was the password) and the painting of a fat lady swung open.  
"I'm not tired," said Nancy "Is anyone?"  
"I am a bit," said Lily "You've got to admit it's been a long day." they all nodded.  
***  
The next day they started their lessons. It was a pretty good day all in all, the flying lessons   
were really good and Lily found she was quite good at flying (even when she was on an   
ancient Supershocker) and so were the others. The other lessons were just as good as their   
flying lesson, except for the lesson potions that they had with the Slytherins and the head of   
Slytherin house, Professor Callaway, taught potions, and he hated the Gryffindors, but he   
seemed to really loath James and Sirius and something that was even more strange is that he   
seemed to quite like Lily and she was a Gryffindor.  
"Potter! Black! " He barked, "You've got that all wrong! You put the frog's legs in last,   
why don't you take a leaf out of Chestnut's book?" Lily was a bit confused, because she   
had made mistakes but hadn't got told off. She had put the frog's legs in first, but he hadn't   
even batted an eyelid.  
"It's not fair," complained James "Why does he favour you so much when you're a   
Gryffindor? And you made mistakes!" He added coldly.  
"It's not my fault," said Lily "I can't help it if he chooses to favour me!"  
"Yeah, leave her alone," said a voice behind them, they turned around and became face to   
face with Remus Lupin the other boy in Gryffindor first year.  
"Who asked you?" Snapped James.  
"He's right you know James, you need to lay off Lily," said Sirius  
"Shut up!" Shouted James, and stormed off.  
"Sorry," said Remus "Did I make things worse?"  
"Na," said Sirius "He's always like that"  
"Yeah, don't worry," reassured Lily, and they all went up to the great hall for some lunch.  
***   
The first week went pretty quickly, the Gryffindor first years had now all made friends (after   
a really boring lesson of History of Magic). But now it was the weekend and the first years   
hadn't got any homework, so they had two whole days to explore the castle and make new   
friends. (James had made up with them). It was a sunny Saturday morning and the group   
was outside watching James and Kelly have an exciting game of chess, because they were   
the two best players in the group.  
"Betcha two galleons Kelly wins," said Siobhan  
"Bet you three galleons James wins!" Said Sirius   
"Great! I could do with three galleons!"  
"You wish!" Said Sirius quietly, not quietly enough; he got a slap round the face.  
"Shut up! I'm trying to win a game here!" Snapped Kelly  
"Ditto," said James  
"Soz," they both said   
"Hey!" said Peter, suddenly "Why don't we go and find the kitchens? I've heard that there   
are house elves there and that they can get you a roast in, like, two minuets!"  
"Yeah, but where are the kitchens? And how did you find out about the house elves?"   
Asked Sam  
"Well the kitchens are opposite Callaway's office, I'll show you when we get there.  
And Bertha Jorkins told me about the house elves and where the kitchens are," explained   
Peter.  
"Bertha told you!" said Sirius "Why on earth did she tell you?!"  
"No idea," said Peter "She just did"  
"Just did!" Yelled Sirius "What kind of an answer is that?!" And he stormed off.  
"What's his problem?" asked Kelly  
"Probably just angry that he didn't work it out himself," said Lily  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that he can have a go at Peter," said Remus "Plus he's   
probably the most laid back guy I know!"  
"Me and Lily know him best so we'll talk to him," said James "Won't we Lily?"  
"Sure we will James!" So after they had had lunch they pulled Sirius over into the corner…  
"Why did you have a go at Peter like that?" asked James   
"Just - er - just because!"  
"Sirius, it's us! You can tell us anything!" said Lily  
"Okay, it's just that I've met Bertha, she came with my cousin round to our house, and she   
wouldn't just tell anyone, and I was annoyed that she didn't tell me, that's all"  
"That doesn't mean that you can have a go at Peter!" said Lily  
"I know, I'm sorry," said Sirius   
"Don't apologise to us! Apologise to Peter!" barked James  
"Okay! Okay!" Sirius walked up to Peter,  
"Peter?"  
"Yeah"  
"Soz about earlier"  
"'S'okay"  
"Good!"  
"Well now were all friends again," said Sam "Who wants to go up to the common room and   
play exploding snap?"  
"I will," said Siobhan "Oh by the way Sirius, Kelly won earlier so you owe me thee   
galleons"  
"Damn!"   
  
***  
  
The rest of the weekend was really good they made some friends from the other houses   
(apart from Slytherin) and some enemies (only from Slytherin). It was Sunday evening and   
they were all thinking of ways they could make Snape (an enemy) look like an idiot.  
"How about - er – giving him a pepper-imp and make fire come out his mouth?" Suggested   
Siobhan.  
"Nah, he'd probably set fire to us," said Sirius  
"Why don't we just turn him into a toad?" Asked Lily  
"'Cause he'd probably just end up with frogs legs coming out of his ears and start   
croaking," said Remus  
"Exactly!" laughed Lily "He'd look like a real idiot then!"  
"Lil, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Nancy  
"Sure!" answered Lily, and Nancy pulled her into a corner "What is it?"  
"Well, the other day I was outside the boys dormitory eavesdropping on them and... Yeah,   
OK, I know I shouldn't have," she said, looking at the expression on Lily's face.  
"Anyway, I was outside and I heard them talking about who'd they'd go out with and they   
all said girls in the 3rd or 4th year, but one of them said they'd go out with you!"  
"Who? Who?" Lily almost shouted  
"James!" and before Lily could say anything Nancy had ran off to join the others. Lily just   
stood there gob-smacked until,  
"Oi, Lil! Are you coming or not?" shouted Frank  
"Er – yeah, yeah!" I could have some fun with this information, thought Lily. She decided to   
share the information with the others first, and they could help her have some fun. It was   
Monday evening and they had all done their homework, so the boys had all gone for a walk.  
"They're coming back!" warned Nancy "Everyone into positions!" Lily ran up to the dorm   
and hid, the others all sat down and started just before the boys came in, but so they could   
still hear.  
"I know!" started Sam "Lily's - like – obsessed with James!"  
"Yeah!" continued Kelly "Last night I heard her talk about him in her sleep! Talk about   
corny!"  
"I think," said Siobhan, trying not to laugh, "That they make a perfect couple!" And the four   
of them continued like this for about half an hour, until they decided they had said enough,   
and went to bed. The boys tiptoed in.  
"James," said Sirius  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you've scored!"  
  
***  
  
The next day James acted extremely warmly towards Lily, he didn't tease her as usual or   
rob her wand, which annoyed her greatly. In fact he insisted on sitting next to her and   
instead of saving Sirius a seat at lunch he saved Lily one! All the girls found this extremely   
hilarious, so did Lily really, but it was really embarrassing for her, all the Slytherins had   
noticed this and were laughing there heads off at them, James didn't really notice but Lily   
sure did! It was Tuesday evening and the girls were in their dorm laughing their heads off a   
James.  
"Did you see him in potions?!" shrieked Sam "He literally cut up your roots for you!"  
"No he didn't, he just helped me," said Lily trying to convince them, though she didn't really   
believe it herself.  
"Yeah right!" laughed Sam "You're just embarrassed"  
"You bought this on yourself Lily, y'know," Nancy reminded her  
"I know, I know," sighed Lily "I just didn't think this would happen!"  
"Don't worry Lil, I'm sure everyone will stop teasing you soon," reassured Siobhan  
"Not Snape and his stupid little friend Lenny Malfoy!"  
"It's Lucius not Lenny," added Siobhan  
"Whatever! In fact I don't think any of the Slytherins will let me forget this!"  
"Of course they will, you know what there like, they'll make a joke of it for a few days and   
then they'll forget about it!" said Nancy  
"I just hope your right," sighed Lily  
"Of course I'm right! Now lets go to bed, eh?" So all the girls got changed and went to bed,   
and then the boys walked into the common room,  
"You were hilarious at lunch, mate!" laughed Sirius  
"Yeah and in potions, did you see Lil's red face?" asked Peter  
"Yeah I did, you could've cooked bacon on it!" yelled Frank  
"Shh Frank! You'll wake everyone up!" whispered James "In fact I'm going to bed!" And   
he trailed off to bed. The others all stayed up and chatted for a while, but eventually they   
went to bed as well. The next day after potions James took Lily aside because he wanted to   
talk to her.  
"Listen Lil, I wanted to ask you if maybe – er – if you would, if you want to?"  
"What?"  
"Would you be my girlfriend?"  
"What?!"  
"So will you?"  
"No!" she said it too quickly "I mean; I need to think about it!"  
"Oh, okay!" he said and he walked off to Defence Against The Dark Arts.  
"HE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" shrieked Sam, that evening in the   
common room.  
"Sam! Not so loud! Or everyone will know!" said Lily nervously  
"Yeah Sam, keep it down," said Nancy  
"Sorry, but this is so exciting!" she said, jumping up and down.  
"Hey Lil, are you gonna be his girlfriend?" asked Siobhan  
"Dunno really, I doubt it," she answered  
"Go on Lil! It'll be a laugh!" said Sam  
"For you maybe, but not for me!"  
"Yeah Sam, leave the poor girl alone!" said Kelly  
"Okay! Okay!" she said, still jumping up and down.  
"What am I going to do? If I tell him about the joke and say that I don't want to go out with   
him, he'll be really upset, but I don't want to go out with him!" moaned Lily  
"It is a sticky situation, um – why don't you just let him down gently? He is your friend so   
I'm sure he'll forgive you," reassured Siobhan.  
"Yeah, you know what James is like, he'll just make a joke out of it," said Kelly   
"No way! That's what everyone else is doing not James!" snapped Lily  
"Yeah, that's what everyone's doing now but…"  
"And they'll still do it afterwards, don't you get it?!" Everyone stayed silent "Oh, forget it!   
I'm going to bed!" And she stormed off to the dormitory.   
"Ohh! Touchy!" said Sam  
"Shut up Sam!" they others all said at the same time, and went off to bed.  
  
***  
  
The next day Lily told James about the joke, he was really angry with her and almost died of   
embarrassment, but by next week the Slytherins had forgotten about it (apart from Snape   
and Malfoy) and James had forgiven Lily.   
"I still can't believe you did that, it was sooo embarrassing!" said James  
"Well it was embarrassing for me when you acted all lovey – dovey, and now everyone   
knows that you fancy me!" snapped Lily  
"I've told you a hundred times I was joking as well!" shouted James, going slightly red.  
"What a whopping great lie! See, You're going red! And if you were joking then why did   
you ask me to be you're girlfriend?"  
"Because I wanted to have the pleasure of chucking you!"  
"Ha! Yeah right! That's the worst excuse I've ever heard!" The others all walked in.  
"Oi! I thought you two had forgiven each other!" said Remus  
"Yeah! We could hear you from outside!" said Frank  
"Can't you just laugh it off? Even Snape and Malfoy have stopped teasing you now! Well –   
almost," said Siobhan  
"But it is still pretty funny!" giggled Sam  
"Shut up Sam!" they all shouted at the same time  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" she said  
"Your right," sighed Lily "We shouldn't be bickering, sorry James"   
"'S'okay, and I'm sorry as well," said James  
"Great! Now that you two are finally friends again can we please go to bed? Because I'm   
shattered!" said Sirius  
"So am I," said Nancy, so they all went to bed looking forward to tomorrow because it was   
a Saturday. But the next day four of the girls were woken by a loud yell, and to find Siobhan   
sitting up in bed, holding some parchment and crying her eyes out.  
"Siobhan, what's wrong?" asked Lily, getting out of bed and walking over to her.  
"It's You-Know-Who! He's k-killed my p-parents and baby s-sister!"  
"Voldermort?"   
"Shh! Lily, don't say that name!" said Sam sharply, putting her arm round Siobhan.  
"Sorry, but how did he do it? There are powerful wizarards all over the place looking for   
him!"   
"He's an A-Animagi, he turned into a snake and s-slithered in when no-one was looking!"   
sobbed Siobhan  
"Oh my God!" gasped Kelly "You poor thing! I hope they catch him soon because he's   
ruining so many lives!"  
"And e-ending them!" said Siobhan, still sobbing.  
"It least you still have us Siobhan, and your brother!" reassured Lily  
"Yeah Siobhan, I know it must be devastating, but you still have you're friends and your   
brother, and if you're both being looked after by Dumbledore, your both safe from You-  
Know-Who!" said Nancy  
"I know," said Siobhan still crying. It was a sad day that day, everyone felt sorry for   
Siobhan and her brother, Tom, even the Slytherins, and even Malfoy and Snape. The group   
spent most of the day outside trying to enjoy the lovely weather, but it wasn't working,   
because everyone was so sad, especially Siobhan. All day people came up to her and said   
how sorry they were, but nothing made her feel better, not even the chocolates that Bertha   
Jorkins bought her back from Hogsmede.  
"Thanks Bertha," she said  
"I'm really sorry that you're parents died Siobhan, if there's anything I can do just tell me,   
okay?"  
"Sure, thanks," she said. "Oh! I wish people would just leave me alone!" she shouted when   
Bertha had left. "I know they're just being friendly, but I need time alone to think about   
this!" she looked around at the others.  
"Hey Siobhan, do you want us to leave you for a bit?" asked Peter  
"Okay," she said sniffing. They all got up and left her on the grass to think about everything.  
"Poor Siobhan," sighed James "She was so happy as well and then that had to go and   
happen!"  
"I HATE VOLDEMORT!" yelled Lily, the people around them turned and gasped.  
"Lily! It's You-Know-Who!" said Sam sharply, Lily ignored her.  
"He kills and tortures people just for fun! When he sees anything to do with death, or   
cruelty, or poverty. Do you know what he does?! HE JUST LAUGHS!!!" she screamed.  
"Lily, calm down!" said Sirius, getting embarrassed.  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, WHEN I KNOW HE'S STILL OUT THERE KILLING   
AND TORTURING?!" she screamed, and she ran off, crying her eyes out.  
"Oh great! That's all we need!" snapped James  
"I'll talk to her," said Kelly, and ran after her  
"Me and Sam will go with her," said Nancy, so they went after Kelly, which just left the five   
boys.  
"Well, today's been a 'happy' day!" snapped James   
"Don't worry J, it'll be okay, you'll see!" reassured Sirius  
"Should we go and see how Siobhan's doing?" asked Remus  
"OK" said Frank "Are you lot coming?"   
  
And cut. Hope you like. Review (Please, I'm desperate). Anyone who puts in his or   
her review that Lily's name is Evans will be shotgunned by me. Thankyou  



	2. Friends Forever (2)

  
Friends Forever (2)  
  
  
Here it is, part two. Enjoy  
  
For the next few weeks everyone concentrated on their work, but now everyone were   
starting to chat about the House Quidditch tournament, but Lily had other things on her   
mind. Like, Siobhan and Voldemort and (for some strange reason) James. It was a boring   
History of Magic lesson, and Lily found herself writing a note to James.  
  
James, (it read)  
I really need to talk to you. Meet me in the library at 1:30  
  
Lily  
  
She folded it and passed it to James. He unfolded it, read it then he turned to Lily and   
nodded. 'Well at least that's one thing done!' she thought to herself. At 1:30 Lily sat in   
the library waiting for James. At about quarter to two, James finally arrived.  
"What took you? I've been waiting for ages!" she barked  
"Only fifteen minuets, anyway I'm here now so what did you want?"  
"Well it's about that time you asked me to be your girlfriend…"  
"Oh that! That was weeks ago!"  
"I know that, it's just that…" But the bell interrupted them.  
"Soz Lil, gotta go!" said James and he ran off to class. 'Well that was almost one thing   
done!' Lily thought grumpily, as she picked up her bag and also went to class. It was easy   
for Lily at the moment, Christmas was coming up soon and they had less homework. This   
was good because she had a lot of things on her mind, so she decided that after dinner she   
would go and visit Hagrid, the games-keeper, she had made friends with him when she had   
got a detention. She walked down to his hut and knocked on the door.  
"'Lo Lily!" he said cheerfully   
"Hi Hagrid," she said gloomily  
"Wot's up, eh?" Lily sighed  
"Just things"  
"Why don' yeh come inside for a cup o' tea, eh?"  
"OK" Lily sat down at the table as Hagrid put the kettle on  
"So, wot's wrong?"  
"Oh - everything! Buying presents, Siobhan, Voldemort!" Hagrid winced. "Oops! Sorry,   
Hagrid. And er – James," she blurted out without thinking.  
"James?" said Hagrid, a bit puzzled  
"Urrmm?" said Lily, biting her lip.  
"Wot's wrong with James?"  
"Nothing wrong with him, that's the problem!"  
"Eh?" said Hagrid, getting confused "Wot d'yeh mean, there's nothin' wrong with him?   
'At's good innit?"  
"Yes and no!"   
"Lily, wot yeh on about?"  
"You won't understand!"  
"I understand a lot more than yeh think, Lily Chestnut! Now go on! Tell us!"  
"Okay then!" Lily sighed, "I like James a lot more than everyone thinks!"  
"Err? I don' think I'm the person to help u with that!"  
"I told you that you wouldn't understand!"  
"No! No! I do! It's jus' that I ain' the person who can help yeh, that's all!"   
"Who should I tell then?"  
"Yeh told James?"  
"Tried to"  
"Try again, or tell yer friends!"  
"Thanks Hagrid, I will!"  
"Good! Now yeh better go! It's gettin' late!"  
"OK, Bye Hagrid! And thanks!"  
"It's okay! Bye Lily! Visit me any time!"  
"Okay, bye!"   
"Where've you been? We were sitting in the library for ages!" said Sam sharply, when Lily   
walked into the common room "We started studying without you, but then the library got   
too crowded and we were forced to come up here!" Lily covered her mouth with her hand,   
and gasped.  
"Ohh! I'm so sorry! We were supposed to meet in the library to study, weren't we? I   
completely forgot! I'm sooo sorry!"  
"It doesn't matter," said Siobhan "All we want to know is, where were you?"  
"Just at Hagrid's hut"  
"Hagrid's hut?" said Sam, a bit puzzled  
"Yep"  
"Why?" asked Nancy  
"I just needed to talk to him, that's all," she said, shrugging   
"What about?" asked Kelly  
"I just needed to tell him something"  
"What?" asked Siobhan  
"Just something!"  
"C'mon Lil! It's us. You can tell us anything!" said Kelly, Lily thought of the advice Hagrid   
had given her. 'Tell yer friends!' She decided to tell them.  
"Okay, but can we go into the dormitory?"  
"Sure," they all said. They walked into the dorm and sat on their beds.  
"What is it then?" asked Sam  
"It's about James"  
"What about James?" asked Nancy  
"I like James a lot more than you all think"  
"You mean you fancy him!" laughed Sam  
"Umm - I'd say it more like – erm – I feel for him" They all burst out laughing "Well, thanks   
for the support!"  
"Sorry!" said Siobhan, giggling "But that sounded really funny!"  
"Not to mention corny!" shrieked Sam  
"You lot I mean it! I really like James!"  
"You're not kidding?" asked Sam  
"No! I'm not!"  
"Do you love him?" asked Kelly  
"I don't think I love him, dearie!"  
"I should think not!" said a voice, and then two boys materialised holding a silvery invisibility   
cloak   
"Sirius! James!" Lily gasped "W-Wh-What…"  
"We sneaked in after you under the cloak, we wanted to hear what Lily had to say as well,"   
explained Sirius, laughing at the same time. Lily froze.  
"That was a horrible trick! Look at poor Lily!" shouted Siobhan. Lily was standing there,   
with her mouth wide open and she was shaking like a leaf.  
"Ah yes! My darling Lily, the apple of my eye!" said James, he and Sirius burst out   
laughing.  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lily screamed "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" and she   
pushed them out then slammed the door.  
"But Lily!" said James from behind the door in a soppy-movie-like voice, "I love you,   
darling!" then he and Sirius burst out laughing again and ran off.   
"Lil, are you okay?" asked Sam. Lily was standing there, frozen on the spot, not saying   
anything. Just then a small tear trickled down her cheek.   
"Oh Lil, don't cry!" said Siobhan, and then she rushed to put her arm around her. Lily   
sniffed.   
"Yeah Lil, ignore them; they're just idiots!" said Kelly  
"I've got a better idea," said Sam, with a twinkle in her eye.  
"What?" asked Nancy, eyeing her suspiciously. She knew it would be bad, she knew Sam   
all too well.  
"Why don't we get our piece of cake?" said Sam  
"Y'wot?! What on earth does that mean?" cried Nancy  
"Oh, that's an old family saying; it means getting revenge," she explained   
"Right," said Nancy, nodding with her eyebrows raised "I think Sam's finally flipped, you   
guys" they all giggled.  
"Well, ta!" she said sarcastically. "I'm gonna look up the meaning of 'friends' in the   
dictionary later!"  
"I think I'll join you Sam," said Lily  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you're talking again," said Siobhan   
"I cheered up when I heard the word 'revenge'!"  
"I thought you 'liked' James," said Kelly, giggling  
"I did, but I seriously hate his guts now! And no I'm not joking!"  
"Who ever said that love at first sight was real, eh?" said Sam  
"Not Lil, that's for sure!" exclaimed Nancy  
"Yeah!" laughed Siobhan.  
  
***  
  
The next day they were all in sitting in Transfiguration trying to turn a brick into a pillow,   
none of them were having much luck…  
"Oh, I give up!" barked Frank "All the stupid thing can do is do a somersault on the desk!"  
"Well, mine still looks like a brick, but at least it's soft like a pillow," said Sirius, poking his   
brick/pillow with his wand.  
"Yeah, if someone closed their eyes and felt yours they would think it was a pillow, but if   
they just looked at it they would think it was a brick," said Peter.   
"Look!" cried Remus "Look at James's! It's a perfect pillow!"   
"You jammy git!" said Sirius  
"It isn't luck my dear Sirius, it is pure skill!" James corrected him   
"I wonder how the girls are doing?" asked Peter  
"Lil isn't having much luck, is she," Remus pointed out. James and Sirius both snorted.  
"Have we missed something?" asked Frank. James told them about their little encounter.  
"Seriously! Lily said that!" cried Remus. The five boys were quietly laughing at the back of   
the room. Not quietly enough.  
"Would the five boys at the back of the classroom kindly stand up and tell us what is so   
hilarious," barked Professor McGonagall. They all stayed silent. "Well, we're all waiting"   
they all stayed silent. "Okay then, if you refuse to let us participate in this joke of yours, then   
instead you will all see me after class, now get on with your work and stop disrupting my   
lesson!" everyone carried on with their work.  
"He's told them!" cried Lily "That pig has told them!"  
"I'm sure they weren't Lil, they were probably laughing at a joke," reassured Siobhan   
"Actually, I heard Remus say 'Lily said that!'" Sam corrected them  
"Sam!" Nancy mouthed at her   
"What? What did I do?" They all sighed  
"It doesn't matter, lets just get on with our work, eh?" said Kelly she glared at Sam then at   
James and Sirius. So they all carried on with their work. The next few weeks went by quite   
quickly, all the boys soon forgot about the Lily/James incident. (Oh and the girls did get their   
revenge by the way-he, he!)  
  
It was the Christmas holidays, the only disadvantage was that they all had piles of   
homework but no one was bothered about homework. It was Christmas day and James   
was woken up by having a soft, fluffy brick thrown at him.  
"Eh?" said James sleepily, picking up the brick and examining it  
"Well, I never did quite get the hang of that in Transfiguration," explained Sirius  
"Oh, right"  
"Hey! Merry Christmas you lot!" said Remus cheerfully, grabbing at his presents  
"Oi! Slow down! Wait for us!" said James  
"You sound just like my Mum, James!" laughed Remus "And I thought I would get away   
from her this Christmas!"   
"Okay, okay no need to carry on!"  
"There! You did it again!" shrieked Remus, by then the others had woken up and they were   
all in a fit of giggles, but as soon as they had all calmed down they made a start on their   
presents.  
"Ta Sirius!" said James, as he opened his present to find a big box of Bertie Bott's Every-   
Flavour Beans, his all time favourite sweets. They all opened there presents and got all kinds   
of useful or yummy things they like, when they had all finished James spotted another present   
that he hadn't noticed before.  
"Hey, look! I've got another present!"  
"Haven't you had enough yet?" groaned Peter  
"Obviously not!" laughed James, he opened the present  
"Oh my God!" he gasped, when he had opened it   
"What is it?" asked Sirius  
"It's the back-breaker 3000!"  
  
What is the mysterious back-breaker 3000? Not that hard to work out is it?   
Review? Please do not tell me that Lily's surname is Evans. I KNOW!!!  
  



	3. Friends Forever (3)

  
Friends Forever (3)  
  
This will be probably one of my shortest stories of the whole bunch, so sorry about   
that. I hope you enjoy it anyway though!  
  
"Wow!" said Peter, dropping his jaw  
"But not even the Bulgarian Quidditch team have got that broom yet!" exclaimed Sirius,   
staring at the broom "Who sent it to you?"  
"Dunno"  
"Isn't there a note or anything?" asked Frank  
"Nope"  
"They cost loads! Who ever got you that must be rich!" said Remus   
"Dumbledore?" suggested Peter  
"No! He's nice but he wouldn't do that, you idiot!" said James  
"What's all the noise for?" it was the girls, they had walked in, wondering what the noise   
was all about  
"Er, if you haven't noticed, this is a boys dorm. That means it's for boys," said Sirius slowly  
"Oh Sirius, where would we be without you?" said Lily  
"Still here probably," said James   
"Ha, ha," said Sam sarcastically "So anyway, what's all the noise for?"  
"Look!" he said, showing them the broom  
"Wow!" said Kelly, slowly  
"Who sent you that?" asked Siobhan  
"I thought you weren't allowed broomsticks in the first year," said Nancy  
"You're not," said Frank "If McGonagall saw that she'd have a fit!"   
"A teacher obviously didn't send you that then," said Sirius  
"Oh Sirius, you're sooo quick!" said Lily sarcastically  
"But who would then?" asked Kelly  
"I dunno," said James "That's what I'm trying to find out"  
"Should we tell Dumbledore?" asked Lily  
"It would make sense," said James  
"Are you mad?!" said Sirius, horrified "It's the back-breaker 3000! Dumbledore would   
just confiscate it! You may never see it again!"  
"Calm down Sirius!" said Kelly "It's James's decision, and no matter what he decides we'll   
support him all the way!"  
"Yea!" Lily added  
"Thanks you two," said James "This is a mystery!"  
"I'll say!" said Frank "Who ever sent you that must really like you!"  
"Or hate you," added Remus  
"How'd you work that one out?" asked Peter  
"Well, I read in a news report that a man lost control of a dodgy back-breaker and fell and   
broke his neck"  
"Of course!" cried Lily "If someone has put a curse on that you could be killed, James!"  
"I'd give it to Dumbledore if I were you!" said Nancy "It could well be cursed!"  
"I think I will!" Sirius sighed   
"Alright then Sirius, what would you do with it?" barked Sam  
"Umm -"  
"There! That proves my point!"  
"Just take it to Dumbledore James, he won't be angry," said Siobhan "He might even give it   
back"  
"Yeah right!" muttered Sirius   
"Shut up Sirius!" mouthed Sam  
"Listen James, why don't we go down and have some breakfast, then worry about it later?   
After all, it is Christmas!" suggested Remus  
"Yeah, okay" So they all walked down to the Great Hall (James with the broom hidden   
under his robes) and sat at the Gryffindor table. Them and a Hufflepuff third year were the   
only students staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays, so they had the Gryffindor   
table to themselves, which was good because that meant that they could all talk privately   
between themselves about the broom incident.  
"Where's Dumbledore?" asked James "He's usually here when there's food"  
"That sounds more like Sirius!" laughed Sam  
"He'll be here, don't worry," reassured Lily  
"Look, there he is" Remus pointed to Dumbledore as he walked into the Great Hall, James   
rushed up to him.  
"Why, James Potter, how delightful to see you!" said Dumbledore cheerfully  
"Professor, I need to tell you something!" said James  
"What is it?"  
"This morning when I was opening my presents, er-my last present turned out to be a back-  
breaker 3000," he said hurriedly, pulling out the broom.  
"My word! That is a good Christmas present isn't it!" said a surprised Dumbledore "But I   
am afraid I must take it away to check for curses, you were very sensible to bring it to me,   
James, well done and ten points to Gryffindor!" Just as he was walking away, James quickly   
said,  
"Will I get it back?"  
"We'll see, James," answered Dumbledore "We'll see" James walked over to the table,   
where all the others were sitting; they all had heard the conversation.  
"In other words, no you can't have it back," said Sirius  
"I might do" Sirius snorted.  
"Lets not worry about it, eh?" said Siobhan, so they all carried on with their Christmas   
breakfast.   
A few weeks later, after the Christmas holidays, James, Frank and Sam were all walking up   
to the common room, where all the others were waiting for them; when suddenly:  
"James! James!" It was Professor Dumbledore running towards them, when he caught up   
with them he said,  
"James, it's about the broom, it's a good thing that you bought it to me when you did, it   
turns out it is cursed!"  
  
Do you like? If you do please review, if you don't, review anyway and I'll try and   
sort out any problems that you have. Bye!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Friends Forever (4)

Friends Forever (4)  
  
Hello again! Here's part four, will the mystery be revealed? Who knows? Well I do,   
but I'm not telling you (Ha! Ha!) Anyway here's the story…  
  
"W-w-what?!" said James speechless. "But how? Why?"  
"I don't know James, that's the thing," answered Dumbledore  
"In what way is it cursed, Professor?" asked Frank  
"It is cursed with the dreaded Inoxilator fire," said Dumbledore. Sam gasped and put   
her hands over her mouth.  
"What's Inoxilator fire, Professor?" asked James  
"It can only set fire to living things, you for example," Dumbledore explained  
"So can normal fire," said James   
"Yes, but Inoxilator fire causes internal burning, which causes excruciating pain, but   
not death."  
"Ouch!" said Sam.  
"F-forever?" asked James, nervously. Dumbledore nodded. James gulped.  
"Can you fix it?" asked Sam  
"Yes, but you do know that you can't use it till your second year, don't you James,"   
said Dumbledore   
"Yes," said James dully. At that point Dumbledore walked back to his office and the   
three of them rushed up to Gryffindor common room to tell the others.  
  
***  
  
It was the last day of their first year at Hogwarts. The incident about the broom had   
somehow got around the school, and there were some exaggerated versions of the   
story, take this for example:  
"James! James! Is it true that a man with a cursed broom held you at wandpoint?"  
Kind of exaggerated, don't you think? Oh well, on with the story. Anyway, the five   
boys were in their room, packing.  
"Do you have any idea who it could have been, J?" asked Sirius  
"None," he replied   
"Isn't there anyone in your family who really loathes you?" asked Remus  
"Nope, I'm actually quite popular in my family" Just then there was a knock on the   
door, and Lily and Kelly walked in.  
"Just come to say goodbye and be careful, especially you James," said Lily  
"I will, Lil, don't worry," laughed James  
"It isn't a laughing matter, James, you could have been seriously hurt!" said Kelly,   
sharply  
"Okay, okay," he sighed  
"Let's just forget about it, it's almost the holidays! In an hour we'll be sitting on the   
train on our journey home!" said Remus, cheerfully. And he was right; in an hour's   
time the ten of them were sitting on the train, sharing a compartment and eating some   
sweets Siobhan's brother had brought them back from Hogsmede.  
"Three months of rest and relaxation, bliss!" sighed Peter  
"I won't argue with that!" laughed Sam, with a mouthful of chocolate frogs.   
"Hey do any of you know how to use a telephone?" Kelly asked the others.  
"A what?" said Nancy and Sam at the same time. It took Kelly half an hour to explain   
how to use a telephone then about ten minutes to explain how to use a telephone box,   
and what a 20p looks like. Lily, who knew all about telephones, was laughing at   
Nancy and Sam's lack of comprehension. Kelly sighed when she had finally finished   
explaining.  
"I still don't get it," said Sam. Kelly groaned. Lily was now in stitches.  
"Just send me an owl then!" she snapped  
"Okay!" said Sam, cheerfully. Kelly groaned again.   
"Hey," said James "You lot should come over during the holidays were not going   
away this summer, last year when we went to Spain it was awful!"  
"Why, what happened?" asked Siobhan  
"Don't ask, it's a long story"  
"Okay." After that the journey went pretty quickly, they all had some lunch, played   
some games and Lily was explaining to a fascinated Sirius how computers worked.   
Before long they had arrived at platform 9¾, then through the barrier to Kings Cross   
and were saying their last goodbyes to each other. Lily noticed that Siobhan looked   
upset because her parents and little sister couldn't come and collect her from the   
station. The old woman standing next to her must have been her grandmother and her   
brother, Tom, was also with her. Lily started to walk over to her, when James blocked   
her way.  
"What do you want?" said Lily, flatly  
"Goodbye to you too," James answered cheerfully  
"Can't you just get out of my way?"  
"Nope!" Lily groaned  
"Go away!"  
"Erm…no!"  
"Grrrrrrrrr!"  
"Sorry, tiger!"  
"My name is Lily"  
"Sorry Tiger lily"  
"Shut up!"  
"No"  
"Can't you go and annoy someone else?"  
"No"  
"You're such a prat!"  
"Thank you!"  
"Who's talking about horse face?" (Snape) Sirius interrupted. Lily groaned again.   
Somehow she wasn't sure how, she managed to escape from the boys, but by the time   
she had escaped Siobhan had gone. Damn! She thought. That was all the boys fault!   
She turned around to shout at them to find that they had gone too. Grrrrrrrr! She   
thought to herself when she heard…  
"Lily! Oh Lily! Over here darling!" It was Lily's mother, running towards her. Arms   
outstretched and hair all over the place. When her mother had hugged and kissed her,   
the first thing that Lily said was,  
"Where's Dad?"  
"He's doing overtime at the bank, love," Lily's mother replied  
"Where's 'the brat'?"  
"If you mean your sister, she's at home. And I wish you wouldn't call her that"  
"Sorry mum"  
"It's alright darling, I'm just so glad to see you again!"   
"I'm glad to see you too, Mum!" Her mother then squealed with delight. Five minutes   
later Lily was sitting in the car and thinking home again at last!  
  
And cut! Sorry that was also a bit short, I feel sorry for poor old (or young) James,   
oh well! The next bit will be a lot better than that, I assure you! Review? Please?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Friends Forever (5)

Friends Forever (5)  
  
  
Hello once again, in the story it's now the holidays and we meet some new people   
and this is going to be in Lily's pov, like it always is. There are some letters in this   
part. Enjoy!   
  
It was one week into the holidays and Lily was sitting in her garden, doing her charms   
homework, whilst listening to the Beatles on the radio. It was a hot, sunny day and   
Marbles (Lily's owl) was enjoying the fresh air.  
"Come here, Marbles," said Lily, and he swooped down and nibbled her finger   
affectionately; Lily giggled.  
"You soppy thing! Here, will you take this letter to Kelly?" She scribbled down a   
letter.   
  
Kelly,  
Hi! How are you, I'm fine. James sent a letter to me asking if I could go   
round to his house during the holiday and then to send a letter to you asking the same   
question, send me an owl {or ring me} when you have found out if it's okay or not.   
Seeya! Lots of love,   
Lily xxx ?   
  
  
Then she tied it to Marbles foot and then gave him an owl treat before he left. When   
he had gone Petunia came out  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
"Homework," Lily replied flatly   
"Why?"  
"Because I want to get it over and done with, so I don't have to worry about it later,   
that's why"  
"Oh"  
"Where're Mum and Dad?" Lily asked  
"Gone to the supermarket, so I'm in charge!"  
"You couldn't keep charge of a sleepover"  
"Yes I could!" Lily laughed out loud  
"I COULD!" Petunia bellowed, and then she ran off crying  
"What a baby," sighed Lily "She wouldn't last one minute in Hogwarts" (a/n that is   
true) When Lily had finished all her homework, she put down all her books, sat back   
in her chair and relaxed. Then she started singing along to a Beatles song,  
"It's been a hard days night and I've been working like a dog! It's be-" But she was   
interrupted by a large, brown barn owl, who was nibbling her ear to get her attention  
"Who are you?" she asked it, there was a letter attached to its foot, she took it of the   
owl's foot and read it  
  
Lily, (it read)  
Hi, how are you! Did you get a letter from James? I did, I   
can't go, can you? It's really annoying because I really wanted to go! But I am going   
to Miami, so I guess it's not so bad, I've been to Miami before, it's good, but there's   
litter all over the streets, and it's really disgusting! See you soon {I hope!}  
Loads of love   
Sam xxx ?   
P.S. My owl is called Crumpet, he's so cute, isn't he?  
P.P.S. He's named after my fave food! ?  
  
Lily chuckled at her letter, and then wrote back to Sam.  
  
Sam,   
Sorry you can't go, I can, but it won't be nearly as fun   
without you, but I'm sure we'll survive, the others who can come and me that is. I   
hope you have a great time in Miami; I'd just love to go there! See you on the   
Hogwarts express {if not sooner!} Loads and loads of love  
  
Lily xxx ?  
P.S. I love your owl!  
P.P.S. Crumpet's a brill name!  
  
Lily tied her note to Crumpet's leg and gave him an owl treat before he took off again.   
Then she started singing along to The Beatles again.  
"Yesterday … all my troubles seemed so far away … now it looks as though they're   
here to stay … oh I believe in yesterday!"  
"Ohh, don't you're giving me a headache!" It was Lily's friend Rachel from across   
the road, apart from her family that was the only person Lily had told about Hogwarts   
and her being a witch; Lily had sworn Rachel to secrecy.  
"Hello to you too!" said Lily chuckling  
"What's all that stuff?" asked Rachel, mildly interested   
"School stuff"  
"What have you got them out for?"  
"Homework"  
"You get homework?!"  
"Yep"  
"I don't get homework in the summer holidays"  
"Lucky old you"  
"Sorry"  
"'S'okay"  
"What's the name of your owl again?" Rachel asked  
"What? Oh yeah, He's called Marbles"  
"Cool name!"  
"Ta"  
"Does everyone at your school get owls?"  
"Most people do, but some people get cats or toads. Owls are much better for sending   
letters, though"  
"If I went to your school I'd get an owl!"  
"Good for you"  
Lily and Rachel had an enjoyable afternoon catching up, and were only interrupted   
when two 11-year-old boys fell out of the sky and landed next to them…  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Rachel  
"Rachel calm down!" said Lily "These are my friends from school"  
"Vhy Lily! Dahling! How vonderful to see you!" sad Sirius, grinning  
"Yeah, hi Siripoo," said Lily. James choked laughing.  
"SIRIPOO?!" choked Sirius indignantly "SIRIPOO?!" James laughed harder.  
"Siripoo is good,   
Siripoo is great,   
Siripoo is fab,   
But he smells of shiate," sang James, trying to keep a straight face  
"Shut up!" snapped Sirius  
"Who are these people?" asked Rachel  
"Oh, I'm ever so sorry! I'm James and this is Sirius, otherwise known as Siripoo."  
"Oh, right"  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lily  
"James couldn't bear being away from you for longer than one week Lil," explained   
Sirius.  
"You're going out with him?" shrieked Rachel  
"Not exactly, Rach"  
"What is going on then?"  
"Nothing, don't listen to Siripoo!"   
"Must you call me that?"   
"Yup"  
"Fair enough" said Sirius, shrugging  
"So what's going on with you and James then?" asked Rachel, grinning evilly.  
"You remind me of Sam," Lily said  
"Sam eh? Is he another boy in your life then?" asked Rachel, still grinning evilly.  
"Actually, he's a girl"  
"Oh" Rachel answered; looking slightly disappointed, but cheered up again when she   
saw James starting to talk to Lily.  
"Love is in the air," she started to sing "Every time I look around –"  
"I think we can do without, thanks," said Lily. Rachel ignored her.  
"Lov –" she started again  
"Shut up!"  
"Ahhhhhh, denial now, is it?" said Sirius, Rachel giggled. "It'll soon be James and   
Lily Potter," he continued. James frowned at him.  
"Hey, you can be Lilipoo, Lil," said Rachel  
"Now you're getting the hang of it," said Sirius, grinning. Rachel blushed.  
"Hey, they're the love birds now, James," chuckled Lily.  
"Yes, of course they are,' said James. 'So, what will your first child be called?"  
"Gregory shed bum face alligator supercalafragilisticexpiallidocious soap tinkle   
money star plebs washer psychic gobbledegook Fred Black," said Sirius  
"Err, yeeeeeees," said James, giving Sirius a concerned look.  
"When's your birthday Jamesie?" Lily asked  
"17th August," replied James  
"Great! That gives me loads of time to get you a present!" James grinned "And   
when's your birthday Siripoo?"   
"26th July," said Sirius   
"That's in two days!" snapped Lily  
"I know, that's why me and J have come"  
"What?"  
"We've come to pick you up, to go to J's house"  
"But I haven't said I can come yet"  
"Yeah, but we know you'll be able to come," said James  
"Well, yeah, but still–"  
"Still what?"  
"Well, my parents are out, so I can't go until they get back! And Sam can't come, she   
sent me a letter, saying so"  
"We know she sent us a letter too," said James  
"Oh, okay"  
"You're not the only friend Sam has, y'know Lil," said James  
"I know, I know."  
"Good, good," said Sirius. They all chatted for a while, when Marbles came swooping   
down with a letter attached to his foot, he nibbled Lily's finger affectionately as she   
gave him an owl treat.  
"It's from Kelly, I sent it to her about an hour ago," said Lily  
"That was a quick response," said James  
"Kelly doesn't live too far away, and Marbles is very fast," Lily answered  
"Oh, okay then," said James, shrugging. Lily unfolded the letter and read it out aloud   
to the others.  
  
Dear Lily, (she read)  
Sorry, but I can't go, I'm going on holiday to Ireland to visit my relatives.   
Say sorry to James for me, I wish I could have, I would have just loved to come, but   
I'm really looking forward to seeing my cousin, she's just had a baby boy and she   
wants me to help name it, I'm so excited! Hope to see you soon!  
Lots of Love  
Kelly xxx ?  
P.S. I love your owl! S/he's so cute!  
P.P.S. I quite like the name Harry for my cousin's baby, do you?  
  
  
"Damn!" said Lily "Who is coming, Jamesie?"   
"Everyone, except Kelly and Sam. The others owled me the other day."  
"Great!" Lily said, grinning. Rachel coughed loudly  
"Jamesie?" said Lily, shifting her eyes toward Rachel.   
"Oh, right! D'you wanna come too Rach?"  
"I'll just go and ask my Mum and Dad" she said hurriedly, and ran home to ask.  
"She seems excited," said James  
"Well she has good reason to be," said Sirius, grinning  
"You wish, Siripoo!" said Lily  
"I do actually!"   
"Hmmmm," said James, giving Sirius another concerned look.  
"She is a little cutie, isn't she J," Sirius said, winking  
"Err… Yeeees, of course," James answered, now thinking that Sirius needed to go to   
a mental institution. Lily obviously was thinking along the same lines, because she   
walked up to Sirius and put her hand on his forehead.  
"Are you feeling alright, Siripoo?" she asked him  
"Of course, Lily dear!" he said, cheerfully.  
"He's definitely ill Jamesie!" she mouthed at James. James nodded and raised his   
eyebrows. At that moment Rachel came back, but she looked depressed and was   
mumbling to herself.  
"I can read emotions like a book," said Sirius "It's good news, isn't it?"  
Rachel made an annoyed grunt.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Sirius said, grinning  
"Shut up Siripoo!" said Lily sternly, went over to Rachel and put her arm round her.  
"Why couldn't you come Rach?" Lily asked her  
"Mum says that I don't know him well enough to go to his house!"  
"What a gip!" said Sirius  
"Shut up Siri!" said James, Sirius grinned and started skipping around the garden.  
"Siripoo?" said Lily "Is it okay if I got you some cyanide for your birthday?"  
"What's sinoide?" asked James  
"C-y-a-n-i-d-e, Jamesie, cyanide not sinoide," Lily corrected him.  
"Whatever, but what is it?"  
"A fatal poison," Lily answered, grinning. James snorted.  
"Thanks," said Sirius  
"Pleasure"  
  
***  
  
It was two days later, everyone who was going to James's house was now there, and it   
was Sirius' birthday, the girls were in one room and the boys in the other. This   
morning the girls were woken up by a certain someone banging on their door; and this   
certain someone was Sirius.  
"Watthebloodyhell?!" shouted Nancy, still half asleep. Lily groaned.  
"What do you want?" moaned Siobhan  
"Happy birthday to me!" Sirius started to sing "Happy birth– ow!" Lily had opened   
the door as Nancy threw a hairbrush at Sirius. Then Lily slammed the door in Sirius'   
face.  
"If Sirius starts to sing again, I will stun him, so don't worry if I'm suspended from   
Hogwarts," said Nancy   
"How d'you know the stunning charm?" Lily asked her  
"My sister taught it me," Nancy answered  
"Oh, okay then," said Lily, shrugging.  
"Should we get up and say happy birthday to Sirius?" said Siobhan  
"Can we punch him as well?" asked Lily  
"Sure"  
"I'm in then," said Nancy  
"Great!" So the girls all grabbed Sirius' presents and walked to the boy's room.  
"Hey y'all!" said Nancy in a cowgirl type voice as soon as they had walked in.  
"Hey if it isn't Charlie's devils!' He lowered his voice. 'Their next mission is to kill   
all the people they can with evil hairbrushes!" cried Sirius, all the boys burst out   
laughing.  
"Well harde har har, very funny," said Lily sarcastically  
"Glad you think so," said Sirius  
"Hmmm, yeah," said Lily "Here's your present form me" She handed over the present   
and Sirius ripped it open.  
"It's a muggle camera, the pictures stay still, and it works with a film and battery not   
magic," Lily explained  
"Weird," said Peter  
"It isn't really if you've lived without magic until a year ago," Lily said  
"I'll work it out," said Sirius "So what's my next pressie?"  
"This," said James, holding out a small package.  
"Excellenté," said Sirius, grinning. He ripped of the wrapping and gasped.  
"I don't believe it!" he said, hoarsely.  
  
And finito! Do you like? If so, REVIEW GOD DAMMIT!!! If you like MWPP stories   
then read Sirius' (my bro) stories. They are good (as much as I hate to admit it!) if   
you like L/J, then … read fics that are L/J! Simple, isn't it? And to all you people   
who don't r/r I despise you all, you sicken me!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Friends Forever (6)

  
  
Friends Forever (6)  
  
Hullo again dear chums! The mystery about Sirius' present is revealed (maybe, ha   
ha!). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed all my stories, I love you people! ?   
Anyway, here's part six…  
  
"James! How could you afford this?!"   
"I had a bit of help," said James, grinning at the others  
"Thanks, you guys."   
"We only helped a little bit; Jamesie here paid the most," said Lily.  
"How much did it cost?" asked Sirius, still speechless.  
"Ah, that would be telling now, wouldn't it?" said Remus, grinning.  
"You git," said Sirius, also grinning.  
"Well, it took as a while to find," said Peter. "But we knew you'd like it."  
"How can I ever repay you guys?" asked Sirius  
"Lets just say that that's your birthday and Christmas presents for the next 10 years,"   
said James  
"Deal," said Sirius, and they both shook hands, laughing. (a/n *has a daisy, and is   
plucking the petals one by one* Hmm. I tell them, I tell them not, I tell them, I tell   
them not …)   
"Well, Siripoo, we all thought you needed a good pressie," said Lily, smiling.  
"Aw, you're all too kind." He pulled all of them into a big group hug. Remus raised   
his eyebrows.  
"Okay," he said, in a slightly worried voice.  
"So, shall we try your new pressie out, Monsieur Black?" asked Peter, giggling like a   
little girl who has just been asked to a Ball by a boy with three heads and seventeen   
arms. His name is Derek, and he comes from the planet Zyorg. Oh yes. (a/n heat of   
the moment *sighs*)  
"Er…Pete?" said Frank; after he had stopped giggling Peter had started to stare into   
space, and had fallen very silent.  
"PETER!" shouted Sirius in his ear.  
"Waaaa!" Peter jumped.  
"You okay, Pete?" Siobhan asked him.  
"Mmmm," Peter replied  
"Shall we carry on with opening Sirius' presents now?" asked Nancy  
"Yes please!" said Sirius. So he carried on opening his other presents, they were all   
great presents, but the best one had to be the one they had all given him together. For   
years to come he would never forget the shock he got when he opened that particular   
present on his twelfth birthday. (a/n I'm far too soppy, yuk!)   
  
When Sirius had finished opening his presents they all went downstairs to have   
breakfast.  
"Mmmm, that smells lovely Mum," said James  
"James love, could you please fetch your sister?" Mrs Potter asked him  
"Sure," said James "MARY!"  
"James!" his mother said sharply "What have I told you about shouting up the stairs?"   
"Umm, do it all the time?"  
"Go up there, to her room, and fetch her!" she snapped  
"Aye aye, ma'am" And he shot up the stairs, and came back down with his younger   
sister, Mary. When Frank smiled at her, Sirius wolf whistled.  
"Shut it Siri!" he said   
"All right gorgeous?" she said, grinning at Sirius, expecting him to get embarrassed.   
"Fine thanks, hot stuff," he said, grinning back. They both burst out laughing.  
"Barking," said Lily. "Hey, Jamesie, looking forward to having Siripoo as a brother-  
in-law?" James pretended to be sick.  
"The feeling is mutual," said Sirius  
"You'll get used to having Jamsey boy here as a brother," said Mary  
"So Mary, how old are you?" Siobhan asked  
"Nine"  
"Two years younger that James then," said Peter  
"No you idiot! I'm three, James is going to be 12 next month, duh!" Mary said; Lily   
chuckled  
"She's got attitude this one!" said Sirius  
"Who are you calling 'this one'?" she said sharply  
"You," said Sirius, grinning  
"Yes, well why don't we all have breakfast then carry on with the flirting later,   
hmmm?" said Mrs Potter  
"Okay," said Mary, and they sat down and started eating.  
"So Sirius," Mrs Potter started "What did you get for your birthday?"  
"Well-"   
"It's your birthday?" Mary interrupted, amazed.  
"Yup."   
"Mary! Don't interrupt!" her mother said, sharply  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" she replied, in an irritating voice.  
"MARY, YOU KNOW I HATE THAT EXPRESSION!!!" her mother shouted shrilly.  
"All right, all right," she said, stunned at how annoyed her mother could get over such   
a little expression. The others were a bit stunned too; James was very embarrassed. He   
went completely red in the face.   
"Um- w-why don't we-um-go u-upstairs and-um-try out some of-um-S-Sirius'   
presents?" said James with a stutter he had got from embarrassment.  
"Sure," said Sirius  
"I'll come too," said Mary  
"No you won't!" said James  
"Muuuum," moaned Mary  
"No Mary, leave James and his friends alone!" said Mrs Potter, sternly.  
"He's always been the favourite…" Mary mumbled, quietly.  
"Oh, shut up Mary," sighed James  
"Leave her alone," said Lily  
"Yeah!" said Nancy  
"She's so cute!" said Siobhan  
"Girls!" sighed Sirius, rolling his eyes and tutting. At this three of the girls went up to   
Mary's room to talk, Nancy stayed to help Mrs Potter wash the dishes.  
"So," said Lily, once they were upstairs "What d'you think of Sirius, eh?"  
"Not bad for an idiot," said Mary, shrugging.  
"What about the others?" asked Nancy  
"They're ok except for that tw-"  
"Yes thank you, Mary we don't need any specific details," said Lily  
"Okay then," said Mary, she then put on a very posh accent "Except for that spiffingly   
stupid young sar, Petar." They all rolled about laughing.  
"Brilliant!" cried Lily "That accent was just brilliant!" Just then, they herd a bang and   
an ear-splitting scream from the kitchen.  
"What was that?" said Mary, running out of the door, the others followed her; they   
met the boys on the landing. They all ran down to the kitchen, Mary and Lily both   
screamed. There, lying on the floor, were Mrs Potter and Nancy.   
  
Dead.  
  
  
  
Hmm…cheerful ending that, bit short but I don't really care, please review, thank   
you all the people who have reviewed my stories I LOVE YOU! ? You are all very   
kind, to all the people who have read my brothers stories, ooh, The Werewolf is   
getting very good! Review, adios!  
  
  
  
  



	7. Friends Forever (7)

  
  
  
Friends Forever (7)  
  
  
Here's chapter 7, at last, sorry about the wait, been busy. Here it is, enjoy!  
  
  
"MUM!!!" screamed Mary, kneeling down beside her mother's limp body and   
breaking into tears.  
"Oh my God!" gasped Siobhan, clutching her heart before sinking to the floor in a   
dead faint. Whilst the boys (except James) nursed Siobhan, Lily sat down by her dead   
friend, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be all right. It didn't   
work. James was staring; transfixed at two of the people who were very special to   
him. The tension in the house was unbearable. I've got to get out of here! He thought   
to himself, and before the others had realised what he was doing he had run out of the   
house, feeling very sick and dizzy. He fainted before he had even got to the end of the   
drive.  
  
However, James didn't just pass out. He nearly died. His drink, which he had had at   
breakfast had been poisoned, and it very nearly killed him. And when he did wake up   
he got a very strange shock. James had expected to find himself still on his drive   
when he regained consciousness, though when he opened his eyes he found himself in   
the Hogwarts hospital wing. Lily, Peter and Remus were all sitting at his bedside.  
"James! Oh, James! Thank God you've woken up!" cried Lily.  
"How're you feeling, mate?" asked Remus, softly.   
"Wh – where am I?" asked James, half blinded by the bright lights of the hospital   
wing.  
"Hogwarts, Mr Potter." It was Dumbledore; he had just walked in. "I'm very glad to   
see that you are awake at last. Miss Chestnut, would you please go and inform your   
friends that James is at last awake?" Lily nodded bravely, though James could still see   
tears on her face.  
"Yes sir." And she left to tell the others.  
"How long have I been asleep?" asked James.   
"Alas James, my dear boy, I have grave news. You have not been asleep, you have   
been in a coma."  
"A coma?!"  
"Yes Mr Potter, a coma– "  
"You nearly died, James!" Peter interrupted, almost in tears.  
"Thank you, Mr Pettigrew,' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Peter blushed.  
"I nearly died?" James asked, amazed. "How?"   
"That is what I am going to tell you James," said Dumbledore "You see we think–"  
"We?" interrupted James  
"The teachers here, James," said Dumbledore, smiling.  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, as I was saying, we think that when you were at home, you must have been   
poisoned. A killing poison was probably used, and it very nearly worked. However,   
though there was sufficient poison to kill a grown man, you were merely rendered   
unconscious. As for your mother and dear friend Nancy, they were killed by the   
killing curse. It can kill any witch or wizard in an instant.  
"Avada Kedavra,' James whispered, understanding in his voice. Dumbledore nodded   
solemnly.  
"Precisely. Lily informed me that she heard a bang, which was probably the spell,   
though she also said that she heard no voice. This naturally means that the attacker,   
whoever he or she was, must have used a simple quietening spell, which allows a   
person to perform spells silently. Allow me to demonstrate." Dumbledore pulled out   
his wand and pointed it at his throat. "Silentium facio!" He then pointed his wand at a   
vase, said something, and suddenly; the vase flew through the air and into   
Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He then pointed his wand at his throat again and   
said something else; he could then speak normally again.  
"What about the broomstick, sir?" asked Remus.  
"Well Mr Lupin," said Dumbledore "The person who is after James must have sent   
that broom."  
"Sir?" said James weakly "Since I poured out my drink, how could this person   
manage to poison it?"  
"He must have been outside, James, and as you walked to the table he must have used   
the silencing spell and then cast a poisoning spell on your drink," answered   
Dumbledore.  
"Who's after me?" asked James, weakly  
"We don't know James, we don't know," said Dumbledore.  
"Why is someone after me?"  
"I'm afraid," replied Dumbledore "That I cannot tell you that information yet." James   
nodded, not bothering to argue about it. Just then the others came in.  
"James!" cried Siobhan "Oh James! Thank heavens you're awake!"   
"We thought we'd lost you!" said Kelly.  
"We lost Nancy," said James, sadly. The hospital went quiet.  
"That wasn't your fault, James," said Sirius, quietly.  
"Yes it was, I should have been there, this person should have killed me instead."  
"James, don't say that!" cried Peter.  
"James it wasn't your fault! How could you of know that someone was after you!"   
said Lily  
"Is after me, Lily, is," said James "The broomstick was a good clue."  
"You didn't know they would come to your house though," said Siobhan. James   
thought about this for a minute, and then he remembered something…  
"Mary!" he suddenly said, sitting up (even though it was very painful) "Where's   
Mary? And Dad! Where's Dad?" Dumbledore sighed.   
"James, your sister, Mary, is at the moment in the Gryffindor common room – "  
"Why?" James interrupted again "Why isn't she with Dad?"  
"Your Father," replied Dumbledore. "Is not with us at the moment, he is away on   
business, we have sent him the news, asking him to come as soon as possible."   
"Can I see Mary?" James asked; Dumbledore nodded at Sirius. Sirius stood up and   
walked out of the hospital wing straight away to fetch Mary.  
  
"James!" cried Mary, when she came in. "I thought I'd lost you too!"  
"Not quite," said James.  
"Where's Dad?"  
"Work, the news is heading his way."  
"I hope he'll come."  
"Me too." Suddenly an owl flew in and dropped a letter onto James' lap. He held it up   
and looked at it suspiciously.  
"What is it James?" Lily asked him.  
"I dunno, I do recognise this handwriting though on the address, do you Mary?"  
"Yeah, l vaguely recognise it."  
"Read it, J," said Sirius. James opened it and read it.  
  
James,  
How are you? Sorry to hear about the accident with your mother and dear   
friend. I have some good and bad news, the good news is your father know about your   
mother and is safe, the bad news is that I am holding him hostage, and the wonderful   
Lord Voldemort is here also, you know what we want, so give it up, and it will save a   
lot of hassle, hope to see you soon.  
  
C.M.P.  
  
  
The entire colour from James' face literally disappeared.  
"James, what is it?" asked Remus. James handed the letter to Mary, she read it, and   
fainted.  
"Mary!" said Lily, she and the others all helped her.  
"C.M.P," said James "Christopher Matthew Potter."  
"Who?" said Kelly.  
"My uncle…"  
  
Da end, Ha! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to, Lizzy (Lizzy/Tygrestick) Nadia   
(Gumdrop) Hallie (Hallie_U), Topaz, Sabrina, Andy (Sirius) and Maria (Mina),   
who I talk to on the net frequently (Except Andy, cuz he's my brother). Read all of   
these people's fics! Andy just shouted, 'Especially BTTF!' LoL. Don't forget to   
review! ?  
  



End file.
